User talk:League Fighters
New Talk= |-|Archived= Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Creepypasta Series page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 00:21, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 00:28, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Why The Pending Delete thing I want to know why you Hate my story admin thank you pls comment back, I told you what it was, pls chat back ClericofMadness (talk) 01:09, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk) 01:09, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Listen, and Listen Good Reuploading pastas is strictly forbidden, as well as creating spam pages. In just an hour, you already earned yourself enough material to warrant at least 2 weeks of block. Due to this, I suggest you read what I have to write here to the letter. What you did on other wikis is irrelevant here (unless they are TPW and SPW). Unfinished pages will not be tolerated, under no circumstances. Write if you must, but do it on your computer. Only, and only '''when your story is finished may you upload it here. And even then, it's questionable if it can stay: it all depends on the quality. I am well aware that writing takes time, and good writing takes even more. But that is no excuse to post unfinished pages, and it never will be. Would you write only a half of book, then turn it in ti publisher, and promise to finish it later? I don't think so. And what you did here is far worse. I and all other admins are all adults and not novice writers: it is us that decide what is good for this wiki and what is not. We don't need you to lecture us on how to do our jobs. Lastly, you need to learn some manners and courtesy. Title and sign messages you leave to people here. Like I just did. This is a warning, a first and last. Any further transgression, and you will earn an accumulative block, and I'll make sure it lasts at least 20 days. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 01:20, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Rules If and when you come back from your ban, you need to read the rules before contributing to this wiki. First, unfinished pages are now allowed. It doesn't matter if you are saving to make more edits later, even a few moments later, your story must be finished before uploading. Second, do not create spam pages. Any article that is not a creepypasta is considered a spam page. Articles made to rant or ask for advice are considered spam. If you have questions, either ask in the forums or message an admin on their talk page. Third, the Delete Now template stays until an admin either removes it or deletes the page. The next time one of your pages is marked for deletion, you do not touch the delete template, got it? You really should have gotten a clue about that the first half-dozen times me and Empty had to re-add the template to the pages you made and even warned you in the template message not to remove it again. And fourth, trollpastas are not allowed on this wiki. In the future, please listen to other users when they are warning you about ways you are breaking the rules. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 01:24, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about your ban :'( I am EnderChas. United we fly, divided we fall. (talk) 09:44, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Blanking As per the Talk Page Etiquette policy you are not allowed to simply blank your talk page. If you wish you may archive it and then start new. 19:07, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Materials List League Fighters, You left a message on my page. I am going to give you a checklist. "Hey man, so im thinkinh of writing a Creepypasta, one that divides all from this one, what do you think the materials needed would be Fixedays 03:50, December 4, 2018 (UTC) League Fighters" # Learn proper English grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc. If you can't write in the language at the same quality level as an adult, your creepypastas will be deleted. # Always use your very best English in everything. That way it becomes a habit. # Read widely. This will help your English and will give you a feel for how writing and stories work. # Don't piss off the Admins. Learn the rules and requirements of this site. You can post on other sites with different rules, but this site has very strict rules. # Learn the rules and structure of composing a story in English, and always use them for any Creepypastas on this site. # Learn to use the free on line tools to proof your story drafts. # Learn to edit mercilessly. If a paragraph or a sentence or a phrase doesn't drive your story forward, delete it. # Always read your drafts out loud several times to find spots where the language is rough or difficult to comprehend. # Once you have mastered these most basic tools of the craft, look for an emotion, an image, something that gives you a strong feeling. If you don't feel it, don't force it. You will flop. Do not be afraid of just saying "This isn't working" and putting it away and going to another story. '''MOST of my stories get shelved like that. # Research your details. Google Maps can take you any place on Earth. YouTube videos lets you drive down streets. A few searches and you can check the most obscure details. Don't come off like the dork who kept writing about counties in Louisiana when there is no such thing in Louisiana - just Parishes. # Only when you have reached this point, put your story in the Writer's Workshop. Do not put your story directly on the main Wiki. They will delete stories just for poor English composition. # Learn to listen to feedback and see where they are right. At times it hurts, but most of the time I find points where they are right. Much of my stories comes from feedback and criticism I receive. Do not argue or get defensive. Always thank the reviewers. They took time away from their writing to help you. # Post your revised drafts on the Wiki. I have gone as many as five drafts. As more mistakes were removed, the story got better and better. # I wait until 24 hours goes with no feedback. Only then do I post. Did you mean you wanted materials related to I Was Born on a Farm? The story came as an emotion in a matter of minutes. I researched the details on a few sites and gained some additional points. I keyed it in and then proof checked it and proofed it. Actually, this was the quickest, easiest story I ever did. League Fighters, I had a very long and detailed list. Unfortunately this forum didn't save it. * Always compose off line. * Learn English. Your message to me was very difficult to understand. * Learn to obey the rules of the community. * Take anything you write to the Writer's Workshop first. * Learn how to grow from criticism. If you are lucky, you will get a lot of it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 10:36, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Recipe for Creepypastas League Fighters, I had a very long and detailed list. Unfortunately this forum didn't save it. * Always compose off line. * Learn English. Your message to me was very difficult to understand. * Learn to obey the rules of the community. * Take anything you write to the Writer's Workshop first. * Learn how to grow from criticism. If you are lucky, you will get a lot of it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 10:36, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Have fun being banned LOL Bye bye Banned Given that your latest post violated our Terms of Use you are being given a three day ban (ban is being amended) so you can reflect on your actions. If, after the ban expires, you continue harassing/intimidating users, your ban will be much lengthier and may result in your account being blocked on a much larger scale. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:51, December 16, 2018 (UTC) :Upon further review, I am noticing this trend in your interactions on other wikis. This type of behavior has no place on this site (or any other for that matter). As such, I am extending the ban to a full month and leaving this warning. If you engage in threatening behavior of any kind on this wiki, your ban will be extended to permanent and I will have no choice but to warn staff. I strongly suggest reflecting and using this time to better yourself. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:50, December 16, 2018 (UTC)